


Birthday Cakes

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: It's Matthias' birthday, and Pierre wants to surprise him with something special, but baking cakes is much more difficult than he thought, and Matthias needs to come to his help and save the cake before the guests will arrive...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear eafay70, happy birthday to you!
> 
> My dear eafay70, I wish you a wonderful birthday, and I am sorry that you're not well at the moment. I hope that this story will cheer you up a little bit, I send you all my best wishes and happy thoughts to you! :-) 
> 
> It has been a rather long time since I've last written Aubinter, but I enjoyed writing this little birthday fic for you pretty much, not really knowing much about your other favorite ships. I hope that you're still liking Aubinter.

Matthias isn't sure what he has expected to see when he comes after the delicious brunch Marco and Erik had invited him to, but surely not finding his beloved Pierre sitting on the couch in their living room with his head hanging low and – Matthias isn't quite sure, but are there truly tears shining in Pierre's eyes?

Matthias can't come up with anything that could make his brave boyfriend cry except for truly bad news, and he is pretty dismayed seeing the Gabonese like this, even more after having had two really enjoyable hours with his best friend and his best friend's boyfriend. (Who is as infuriating as Pierre can be most of the time, but according to Erik also as infatuating as Pierre is, something Matthias simply has to believe Erik without further proof).

It's his birthday, a normal Thursday, and Matthias had actually thought that Pierre would have brunch with Marco, Erik and him and that they would celebrate his special day at the weekend when his family could come to visit them.

But his sometimes infuriating but definitely always infatuating boyfriend – Matthias needs no further proof to know that for sure - told him that he needed to head home straight after training to prepare his birthday surprise. Matthias tried to argue that Pierre loving him is all he needs to be happy, and that the tickets for a long weekend they will spend in a romantic cabin in his beloved Black Forest is more than enough as a birthday surprise. But Pierre only shook his head and pushed him into Erik's car before driving off with squealing tires himself.

There must have happened something truly bad while he was away, and Matthias hurries to his unhappy boyfriend to kneel down before him and take his cold hands and rub them between his own warm ones. Pierre is always freezing during the long cold winter months in Germany, and Matthias has his hands full with trying to keep him warm.

Not that he would mind that, not the least, especially when warming his astonishing mate includes their large and cozy bed and some nice exercises, but sex is obviously not what his beloved Pierre needs right now, but some comfort and so Matthias only asks: “What happened, love? Did you get bad news?”

Pierre peers at him from under his wet eyelashes. “No,” he whines, “but I screwed it all up! I wanted to surprise you, and now, everything is fucked up! I invited your family to come here and celebrate your birthday with us, knowing how much you miss them, and they will be here in two hours, but the cake I wanted to bake is ruined! I don't know what I did wrong, I asked your mother for the recipe of your favorite birthday cake, and she sent it to me, assuring me that it was the easiest cake to bake. I swear I did everything in the same order she wrote, but the cake just refuses to rise...”

Matthias stares at his boyfriend with his mouth hanging open, the image of a Pierre standing in their kitchen with utter concentration to bake a cake for him warming his heart and melting him into a happy puddle. But the Gabonese who has won his heart forever looks so lost and unhappy, sunken in his misery, and all the former Freiburger wants to do is taking him in his arms and rocking him until his Pierre will smile at him again.

“That is indeed a wonderful surprise, and it's the thought that counts, love. We can buy a cake in the bakery around the corner, it's no big deal.” he tries to console his other half, but Pierre stubbornly shakes his head. “Yes, it is a big deal! Your folks will be disappointed, I promised them self-made cake – your favorite chocolate cake! What will your mother think of a boyfriend for her beloved son who can't even bake a proper cake?”

Matthias tenderly strokes his cheek, and the love in his eyes proves to Pierre that there is nothing he needs to worry about. “All my parents want for me is someone who truly loves me as much as you're doing, darling,” he assures him. “You making me as happy as you do is all they need to know to love you like their own son.”

Pierre looks a little less sad. “Do you really think so? But I so wanted to bake this cake for you!” he then whines, and Matthias chuckles and rises to his feet, pulling his boyfriend with him. “Why don't you let me take a look at the cake? Maybe, we will be able to save it?”

Pierre doesn't look convinced, but he follows Matthias into the kitchen to stand beside him and explain to him in the right order what he has done.

Matthias listens to him and suddenly starts to laugh. “Oh, Pierre, I know what you did wrong. It's baking the cake fifty minutes with two hundred degrees, not baking it two hundred minutes with fifty degrees!”

Pierre blinks, pulling a face and making a pout. “That's only because of your truly difficult language, cheri!” he complains but finally joins Matthias in his laughter, heartfeltly and relieved.

Matthias pulls him close and kisses him. “Yes, I know, darling, our German is really hard to digest. But you're doing great, and you were so brave baking a cake for me after a German recipe written in my mother's indecipherable handwriting. Now, let's heat up the oven, and you will see that the cake will be perfect and ready when my folks will ring the bell.”

No sooner said than done, Matthias heats up the oven, and when his family arrives two hours later, the cake is ready and tastes truly delicious, his mother praising Pierre's baking skills until his wonderful boyfriend's creamy, whitey-brown skin turns into the smooth darker brown of bitter chocolate from all his blushing – Matthias' favorite chocolate by the way.

“I told you that they love you!” Matthias tells his happy boyfriend several hours later, when they lay snuggled close together in their bed, sated and sleepy from their passionate lovemaking.

“Yes, you did. I can't believe how stupid I've been, I should have noticed my mistake myself!” Pierre lets out a sigh and pushes his cold feet between Matthias' warm ones, pulling an indignant cry from him. But Matthias is too happy that his beloved Pierre is happy again to really care about having cold feet himself now, only pulling his still freezing boyfriend as close as possible until there is not one single inch of cold skin left on Pierre's lithe body.

“No, you shouldn't have. That's what loving boyfriends are for!” he whispers into his ear, tenderly stroking his face.

The kiss he gets in return from his wonderful boyfriend is for sure the best birthday gift Matthias has ever gotten, better than long weekends in a cozy cabin in the Black Forest or chocolate cakes, because it is a kiss full of love, and Pierre's love will always be everything Matthias needs to be happy and feel like the richest man in the world.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two for (Much More Than) the Price of One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354662) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)




End file.
